The present disclosure relates to methods of forming metal nanoparticles and, more particularly, to an electrochemical process for synthesizing palladium nanoparticles.
Metal nanoparticles have been utilized as catalysts for a variety of chemical processing methods, including the conversion of organic compounds in energy generation, as well as use in polymer membrane components of hydrogen fuel cells. For example, metals, such as silver, gold, platinum, and palladium, are used extensively as a catalyst in numerous applications. Advances in nanotechnology have led to efforts to synthesize smaller sized catalyst particles that are robust and show enhanced catalytic activity through increased surface to volume ratio. The successes of these advances in nanotechnology depend on improved performance of nanoparticles as well as cost reduction in their synthesis. Improved economical processes for the production of metal nanoparticles remain desirable.